


When Hell Freezes Over

by Damon_Baird



Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Hotel Hell RPF, Kitchen Nightmares RPF, MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damon_Baird/pseuds/Damon_Baird





	When Hell Freezes Over

_Annabelle's P.O.V._

 

I hummed as I sat at the table that was placed the farthest away from the coffee shop's door. I was waiting for my current employer to arrive so we could discuss what I was going to be doing. I was taking a sip of my drink when a man with blond hair walked into the shop. He sported sunglasses and a black fedora, and he wore the most casual clothing he probably owned. He stopped at the counter to order himself a coffee and a few treats before he made his way to me. I raised an eyebrow when he sat across from me.

"Tell me, Mr. Ramsay. Why are we here?" I asked.

"Annabelle, Darling, what have I told you about the formalities?" Gordon smiled at me as he handed me a small paper bag.

"You are my current employer, Gordon. It only makes sense to call you that."

"You own your own restaurant and bakery. You were your own employer before I hired you to do this."

"You still haven't even told me what I'll be doing."

"You're a registered Food Critic along with a Health Inspector, correct?"

"I did both of those jobs before opening my restaurant and bakery, yes. What of it?"

"I'm sure by now you've heard of my show, Kitchen Nightmares."

"Of course I have. Nearly everyone in my restaurant watches it. I've even had it playing on the flat screen in the restaurant so everyone who comes in can watch it. What does that have to do with my past jobs?"

"I've been thinking about bringing in someone who knows those areas. It will help the restaurant owners get a bigger idea of how poor their establishes are."

"Why me, of all people? You're wife already thinks that you're having an affair with me because of your heavy involvement in my restaurant and personal life."

"I've already told her that this decision was purely on your experience and not our relationship as close friends."

I stared at the blond man in front of me, raising an eyebrow as the silence surrounded us. I leaned forward and plucked the hat off of his head, smiling as I put it on and folded my arms across my chest.

"I'll give it a try then."


End file.
